paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Price Makes One Change
This story was created for my English class (5th period). We were reading "Lamb to the Slaughter" by Roald Dahl (a short story). It was pretty good, so it was about Mary and Patrick and things were going fine. Mary would do everything for Patrick and be there for Patrick whenever he needed her. She was so much there even around a dinner, and Patrick came home kinda late, while Mary was sitting around all day waiting for him (plot twist). Then when Patrick came home Mary said she was preparing dinner, he waited and then Mary went to the freezer and took a frozen (whole) lamb, came up to Patrick and knocked him out dead. Cops came and she lied and didn't tell them that she murdered her husband... So yeah that's it pretty much, we read a lot of murder stories in Freshman year. Note: And yes I typed this whole thing, not copying and pasting anyone else's ideas. I wrote this for my 5th period English class. Chapter 1: “The Routine” 7:30 AM Mary wakes up in the morning, but sees that she isn’t lying with Patrick. Where is he she asked as she crawled out of bed. Mary always sees Patrick in bed in the morning, she decides to get up and investigate. She gets dressed and takes of her Panda pj’s and puts on her favorite Kion t-shirt that says “the fiercest”, it was a galaxy type shirt with blue short-sleeves. She put on her favorite breathable navy-blue shorts and her favorite fuzzy Pug socks. She brushed her red/blue hair very gently not to get any knots in her hair. Then she ate her favorite cereal and ran to watch “Law and Order”. When she did that thought she heard weird noises coming from outside, she ran outside and there he was… Chapter 2: “Blues Only Gets Bigger” ' ' *Mary screams* Where husband lies on the dark grey concrete in front of her old black mansion, she felt like her husband died in her arms! But could he still be alive? Mary didn’t know what she was to do, she decided the worst thing to do bury her husband in her old abandoned cemetery. He was wearing his big cop uniform and vest which was now all covered in blood from his nose to his toes; she picked up his body without being seen and quickly carried him to her abandoned cemetery where she buried her mom and dad, and all of her old dogs Coco, GiGi, Harley, Marshall, and Fuli, he newer dogs Erik and Jesse ran out to see what happened Erik was a Beagle/Lab mix and Jesse was a German Shepherd. The two dogs ran out to Mary and kept jumping on Mary; it began to pour the dogs kept sniffing and licking Patrick’s scarred body. “Get off stupid dogs,” said Mary to the two dogs kicking them in the snout. “You guys should get back inside before it gets too ugly.” The dogs didn’t budge. “Fine then, I’ll have to get you in myself, common,” she shoves the dogs nothing works. Then she get so mad she screams and starts beating up Erik, Jesse bites Mary’s butt and the whole caboodle starts. Mary picks up a stick and starts trying to slash Erik he ducks and jumps up on her it’s like he said “Calm down, we just want to see our dad.” She thought for a second and put the stick down like nothing happened. Erik had a huge scar on his eye while Jesse’s ear cropped from an infection. “Aww you poor puppies, I’m sorry I really don’t know what was with me.” It’s like they said “It’s ok, you’ve done it many times before this stage is called ‘depression abuse’. It happens to a lot of you humans that just went or fell (felt) through a fatal accident. Animals like us do it too, we whine you cry.” Those warm words of wisdom seemed to do Mary the trick but she wasn’t giving up quite now. ' ' Chapter 3: “A Tale to Depression Amongst Us” ' ' The sky blackened, it started to pour harder and harder the deeper Mary thought about him. She then decided to take a walk to the donut shop, the dogs didn’t want to go so she let them inside and locked all the doors and window making sure nothing else happened. At the donut shop she found cops eating at the table she thought they were Patrick’s friends. She walked over to them, “Excuse me gentlemen,” *they paused* *she coughs* “Do you work with my husband Patrick?” John: “Patrick, oh yeah of course everyone at the station loves him; why do you ask?” Mary: “Oh no reason.” *sniffs* but there was a reason. John: “Tell me, Rex and our boys. Something has to be on your mind if you run up to us like that.” Rex: “Yeah did John suck all your strawberry jelly outta your heart?” Mary: “What does that even mean?” John: “It means nothing, right Rex…” Rex: “Oh it means some….” *dirty look* “Sorry boss…” John: “Continue Mary, Rex here just thinks he’s funny,” *whispers to Rex* “which you are…” “Yeah he shouldn’t be talking to you like that, continue…” Mary: “Where was the last place you saw Patrick go?” John: “That’s not any of your business.” Mary: “That’s my husband you’re talking about, excuse me.” *slaps head* Rex: “Ok, he went to a strip-club to show off his…” *John covers Rex’s mouth* John: “Ok, we get it.” “No one wants to hear about that; it’s ‘un-lady like’. Mary’s here she doesn’t wanna hear that about what her husband does after work.” Mary: “Wait he’s a stripper, he never told me.” Rex: “How old do you think he is, 12?” *laughs hysterically* Mary: “But I’m 12 and he’s 13, isn’t he?” Rex: “No he’s 23.” John: “Yep that’s right, why is a 12 year old like you with a sexy 23 year old like him?” Mary: *uh* “Are you gay cause’ if you are that’s gross!” John: “Oh no..” Mary: “Are you?” John: “Hold on,” *whispers to Rex* Rex: “Hurry in the bathroom!” Mary: “What happened?” Rex said that young girls like Mary wouldn’t understand. Rex and John ran to the bathroom, Mary peeked in he had an erection. Oh my god Mary thought she ran in the bathroom and threw up. Rex and John suddenly came out of the bathroom and wondered where was Mary. Rex: “Mary where are you, it’s ok John’s fine. Mary?” ' ' Chapter 4: “Where’s the Love?” 9:00 AM ' ' Mary heads home with the cops and invites them for dinner (she eats dinner 5 times a day). But when they get there her house is trashed. “ERIK! JESSE! COME HERE!!!!” “ERIK JESSE COME!” *no response, no wagging tails, just nothing* Mary mumbles to herself pesky dogs you’ve trashed the whole place apart now it’s your time. Flashback (the house) Erik and Jesse are patiently waiting by the door when suddenly the window creaked. But didn’t Mary close the windows they thought. They ran upstairs to see what it was and they saw nothing. They didn’t hear anything but felt something cold touching their fur, what was it? They were wondering… was it a ghost, a spirit, a zombie, a devil, a dog ghost what could it be? They started trembling with fear. Erik tried to make out what it was but couldn’t, he kept walking up the stairs to the old abandoned attic where Mary’s dead dog Kizi lied below on the dusty ragged old couch. Erik was scared out of his life he decided to use his best tool, the sniffer! He used his nose and sniffed where that ‘thing’ might have been; he crept over and saw a sparkling/glowing super slimy substance between the walls and floor boards. Then he heard something coming up the staircase *creeek creeek creek* he shuddered. When Mary isn’t home the dogs always had a secret power… they could TALK! Erik: “Hello, who’s t-tthere?” he mumbled. Unknown voice: “It’s me Jesse.” Erik looked down the stairs and saw Jesse climbing up towards him. Erik: “Phew, I thought I was a goner.” Jesse: “Nope it’s just me!” Erik: “Shh… come here,” *both walk over to wall* Jesse: “Eww, what is this stuff?” Erik: “Maybe mucus?” *slaps snout* “No it can’t be it’s glowing, and I know for a fact mucus doesn’t glow.” Erik: “You don’t know that, it could be a special kind of mucus…” “Maybe a ghost mucus.” Jesse: “Could be, or maybe it’s just some kind of slime trail from quote on quote ‘a ghost or something’.” Erik: “Whatever just because you’re smarter than me doesn’t mean I can’t make my own discoveries or guesses. Besides I think it’s mucus and that’s final I’m not changing what I think.” *Jesse pulls something out of his pup-pack* Erik: “What is that?” Jesse: “You get the microscope and magnify glass while I get the spy gear and ghost gear, let’s go!” Erik: “Woah woah woah are we like the ‘GhostBusters’ now?” Jesse: “Close, we’ll be the ‘PAW Busters’!” Erik: “Same thing…” Jesse: “Ok we’re pups plus please have a positive attitude not a negative attitude please.” *Erik smirks and covers his eyes with his paws and rolls his eyes* Jesse: “Good, minus the eye roll, don’t think I saw that didcha?” *Erik slaps his snout* Erik: Shut up fag!” Jesse: “Please stay calm there’s a deadly spirit in here with us ahhh, I can feel it…” Erik: “I don’t think that’s a spirit you feel.” *smirks* *Jesse flicks Erik’s snout* Erik: “Hey, I was only kidding. Common let’s just sleep.” Chapter 5: “My Heart is a Ghost Town” 12:00 AM ' ' Erik: ‘’ Duuuuuuude get off me!” *kicks legs in the air and hits Jesse* Jesse: “Hey!” *feels cold* *snuggles by Erik* Erik: “Dude get off me you gay….” *snores* “... retard…” *Jesse starts to shiver and shake* “Brr it’s cold in here.” “Are you cold too?” Erik: “Nnno it's just you…. *snores* you…” Jesse: “Ok…” *looks up and sees glowing but nothings there* The thing was a bright red glow with deep red eyes and a deep red tongue. Dddddevil ghost he said. Trying to get Erik’s attention… it wouldn’t work. The devil snapped it’s fingers and put Jesse dead asleep. He noticed Erik sleeping happily and dreaming about whatever he dreams about. He lifted the dog up and threw him in the air, his soul swiftly slipped out of his body. He stabbed Erik’s heart with something super sharp and poisoned him with rat poison. Jesse was dead and now Erik’s soul was in the devil, the devil’s soul disappeared and took over Erik’s soul; he heard the door handle jingle so he quickly changed into a dog and jumped into Erik’s body. He felt so alive! No more Mr. Devil just Mr. Soul Dog. Yes that is the end of that story I made for English and it's my story so I have access to put it on here, I don't need to ask anyone other than myself who I don't need to ask